Polvina
Polvina is the titular character of Polvina and the errors who makes her debut in Sea Princesses History Polvina gets a Barney error Polvina was playing on her computer but gets a crash screen and she gets a Barney error however she turns off her computer 30 times and then Barney becomes .exe mode and Barney.exe grounds her and gets her computer destroyed Polvina gets a Fluttershy error she gets a crash screen again receiving Fluttershy error and she wastes all her chances by turning off her computer * 10 chances = Fluttershy is good * 7 chances = Fluttershy is mad * 5 chances = Fluttershy becomes .exe mode * 3 chances = the monster is shown when Polvina's room blacked out. Fluttershy.exe is shown behind her and then Fluttershy.exe had an attempt to kill Polvina even though Fluttershy.exe failed because Polvina killed her and the monster Polvina gets a Buzz Lightyear error she receives Buzz Lightyear error but she keeps turning it off and Buzz becomes Buzz.exe then she shoots at her computer with a gun then she gets chased by Buzz.exe then Alaska rescues her then Alaska, Black Hole, Bonzi, Creeper, Edge, Ester, Grass Block, Kate, Lana Loud, Leni Loud, Lily Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lisa Loud, Lola Loud, Lori Loud, Luan Loud, Lucy Loud, Luna Loud, Lynn Loud, Mimi, Needle, Orly, Peedy, Polvina, Timmy, Tubarina, and Zombie Pigman all batte with Buzz.exe to kill him (Grass Block was the one who killed Buzz.exe) and save the day. Polvina gets an Elmo error she gets an Elmo error but she keeps turning it off and Elmo becomes the Demon Dragon but when she entered the numbers 4 8 15 16 23 and 42 as the code, Demon Dragon corrects her that the right code is the numbers 2 4 6 8 and 10 then the Demon Dragon pops out of Polvina's computer and pushes Polvina and Alaska while the rest of The Loud House team are having a party but the Demon Dragon pushes Polvina, Alaska, and The Loud House team and the Demon Dragon drops The Loud House Team. Marcelo and Lia saw The Loud House Team with Lia's binoculars then Isa catches the loud house team and saves the loud house team from falling into the ground then Marcelo and Lia meet the loud house team and Isa then Demon Dragon meets Polvina's friends and Demon Dragon shoots Disintegration particles (these particles can disintegrate everything they touch except for humans, animals, other species, and space objects) at Lia then Marcelo got freaked out on the demon dragon that the loud house team, Marcelo, Isa, and Lia run from the demon dragon then Polvina and the rest of the loud house team, Marcelo, Lia, and Isa left Earth using a time machine and spacecraft known as the Tiny Loser Chamber and then they pass by the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune until the spacecraft reaches Pluto but Polvina and Lincoln Loud ask Lia to switch to time and then Lia agreed so they went back in time when Elmo was fired by his company and gets back to Earth. Polvina gets a Sonic error Polvina receives Sonic error but keeps turning it off then Sonic becomes Sonic.exe Polvina gets a Nickbear error Polvina receives Nickbear error but keeps turning it off then Nickbear becomes Nickbear.exe Polvina gets a Sid the science kid error Polvina receives Sid the science kid error but keeps turning it off then Sid becomes Sid.exe Polvina gets a Dora error Polvina receives Dora error but keeps turning it off then Dora becomes Dora.exe then Polvina shoots at her computer with her gun then Dora.exe chased Polvina then Alaska rescued her then she and The Loud House team get chased by Dora.exe then Marcelo, Lia, and Isa also run from Dora.exe but the loud house team even Marcelo, Lia, and Isa got picked up by Dora.exe and they get sent into space (where they met Marley) and then Dora.exe drops off the loud house, Marcelo, Marley, Lia, and Isa into Mars where they met Dora and the previous error characters except Nickbear Polvina gets a Caillou error Polvina receives Caillou error but keeps turning it off then Caillou becomes Caillou.exe then Polvina shoots at her computer with her gun then Caillou.exe chased Polvina then Alaska rescued her then she and The Loud House team get chased by Caillou.exe then Marcelo, Marley, Lia, and Isa also run from Caillou.exe but the loud house team even Marcelo, Marley, Lia, and Isa got picked up by Caillou.exe and they get sent into space again and then Caillou.exe drops off the loud house, Marcelo, Marley, Lia, and Isa into Venus where they met Caillou and his family Polvina gets a Calimero error Polvina receives Calimero error but keeps turning it off then Calimero becomes Demon Calimero then Polvina shoots at her computer with her gun then Demon Calimero chased Polvina then Alaska rescued her then she and The Loud House team and Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne Santiago run from Demon Calimero then Marcelo, Marley, Lia, Leia, Isa, and the Numberjacks (Zero, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine) also run from Demon Calimero but the loud house team even Marcelo, Lia, Marley, Leia, Isa, and the Numberjacks got picked up by Demon Calimero and they get sent into space again and then Demon Calimero drops off the loud house, the Numberjacks, Marcelo, Marley, Lia, Leia, and Isa into the moon where they met Calimero but then the demon dragon came and chased the loud house team, Marcelo, Lia, Marley, Leia, Isa, and the Numberjacks. Quotes "what! a crash screen!" "oh come on!" "first, my error days are over, then, Majora's Mask and the sea princesses are trying to rule the world, and now, this?! we'll I hate errors! I'm turning off my computer, because I don't care!" "great! I'm gonna have to buy a new one because of this!" Trivia * she is the only character to appear on every episode Category:Characters Category:The Loud House team